Winx Club - Episode 313
|pe = The Black Willow's Tears |ne = Fury!}} One Last Fluttering of Wings is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis The portal that links Andros to the Omega Dimension is giving way and the two worlds are about to be destroyed. The Winx must find a way to close the portal. In doing so, Tecna makes a very brave and daring sacrifice. Plot Valtor looks into the crystal in Griffin's office with amusement. The crystal is showing the Omega Portal on Andros is beginning to collapse, which will destroy both planets. Learning of this news, Saladin urgently notifies Faragonda who then gives Aisha the news. The Winx all agree to travel to Andros and save the planet. They arrive to Andros, but Aisha's father, Teredor, does not approve, due to how dangerous the conditions are, however Aisha convinces him that she and the Winx will do their best. The girls alongside some of the portal's mermaid guards deal with the mer-monsters and escaped Omega prisoners. Musa and Aisha travel to the portal and wonder if they are too late. As they observe the area, the portal's energy suddenly becomes stronger and knocks out the two of them. From Griffin's office, the Trix and Valtor watch the Winx as they try to deal with the monsters and portals. As they watch Darcy feels that they should be the one to finish them off especially after all their battles against them; Icy and Stormy agree. However, Valtor reveals to the Trix that portal with collapses, Andros will fall, taking out everything, including the Winx. Thus, there is no need for the Trix to risk their own lives. As the Winx fight Valtor's creatures, Teredor and the royal guards join the battle. He saves his daughter's life and reveals to Aisha that she helped him believe and to not lose hope. Their touching moment is short lived as mer-monsters begin their assault. Aisha then shares her plans regarding the resealing of the portal. Teredor warns her but also tells her that Taboc the Wise, a great wizard, will be coming shortly, he should know what to do. In the meantime, Teredor distracts the mer-monsters allowing Aisha to use her fairy dust to free them from Valtor's spell. Teredor praises his daughter but needs to go help his soldiers. Before leaving, he tells Aisha to wait for Taboc. The mermaids thank their princess for freeing them and Taboc arrives thanks to Bloom and Tecna. Taboc leads Bloom, Tecna and Aisha to the portal while their friends fend off the monsters. Seeing the portal in such a state, Taboc can only stare at it in guilt. He reveals that the creation of the portal was partially his doing, and created it to have it escape proof. He states that he did not expect the portal to open, and was weak against Valtor's powers. Bloom suggests destroying the portal and Taboc has the stroll to do just that but before he could finish the incantation, the scroll is sucked into the portal. Now, with the scroll gone, Taboc reveals the only way to save Andros is close it from the inside which would require great courage and power. Bloom offers to close it, since she would not allow another planet to face the same doom as Domino. Aisha refuses to let Bloom close the portal by herself and joins her in closing it, but both are brushed aside. Tecna, instead, volunteers to close it. As Stella, Flora and Musa join the Winx, they watch in confusion. Aisha is extremely adamant in refusing to let Tecna sacrifice herself for her planet. Taboc stops her, telling her that perhaps saving Andros is her destiny. Tecna approaches the funnel cautiously but unlike the others, she is able to step into. By risking her life to save the planet Tecna earns her Enchantix. Using her Fairy Dust, she seals the portal but falls into the Omega Dimension, and the portal closes. The Winx become very upset, most notably Musa, who runs to the closed portal, telling Taboc that they must do something. Taboc sadly counters that there was nothing else that could be done and assumes Tecna is gone. The Winx cry hysterically, with Musa crying out in anguish. The Trix and Valtor enjoyed the show and are even more excited, as having one less Winx to deal with will allow them to defeat the remaining ones much more easily. Major Events *The Winx go to Andros to stop it and the Omega Dimension from collapsing into each other. *Tecna sacrifices her sense of logic to save Andros, thus earning her Enchantix. Debuts *Tecna's Enchantix *Taboc Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Alfea Staff **Faragonda *Red Fountain Staff **Saladin *Enemies **Valtor **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Royalty **Teredor **Niobe *Wizards **Taboc *Underwater Creatures **Mer-Monsters **Mermaids Spells used *Virtual Shield - Tecna used this to shield herself from a mer-monster attack. *Electric Beam - Tecna used it against the mer-monster. *Fire Sphere - Bloom used it against the mer-monster. *Magic Rainbow - Stella used it to wrangle an escaped Omega Dimension prisioner. *Glowing Ivy - Flora used it to catch a falling Stella. *Ocean of Light - Stella used it against some Omega prisioners. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the last appearance of Tecna's Winx transformation and form. *This episode features last appearance of Tecna until Sky and Bloom find her in "In the Snake's Lair". *This episode marks the debut of Tecna's Enchantix and Fairy Dust. *Even though Bloom and Tecna are shown transforming under the Magic Winx song but their poses are featured during the Enchantix song. *When Stella says "smash hit!" it is the same scene used in "The Heart and the Sword". Mistakes *As Valtor gazes at the crystal in amusement, his glove is missing. *When Faragonda invited Winx to tell them about Andros, they were all there except for Flora. *While taking about the mer-monsters, Stormy's shoulder covers half of her chest. *After hugging her daughter, Niobe's hair is colored a light maroon color instead of dark maroon. *In one scene, Stella’s Fairy Dust pendant floats independently from her chest. *As the Trix gasp at Valtor, Icy's lips are missing. *In one scene, Aisha's fairy dust bottle is held in place like a necklace instead of a choker. **When she frees the mermaids, they are changed into the Omega Portal mermaid guards and not regular mermaids. *As her fairy dust sprinkles around the portal's funnel, Tecna's hair is short. *Just after Tecna fell into the Omega Dimension, two scenes of Bloom in her Enchantix form are shown: the first one is a close-up on her eye and you can see that her bangs have highlights in them and has her pink eyeshadow as she does in her Enchantix form, and the second one is when there is a close-up on her mouth and she shouts, "Noooo!", you can see her pink bow from her Enchantix form. *The color scheme of Aisha's Enchantix form changes back-and-forth from cyan to spring green. *In one scene, Flora's Fairy Dust Signature is Missing. *When Tecna falls into the portal, her hair is not long. WCEp313Mistake(1).png|Valtor's glove is missing. 313 flora mistake.png|Flora is missing. WCEp313Mistake(2).png|Niobe's hair is the wrong color. WCEp313Mistake(3).png|Stormy's shoulder covers part of her chest. 3x13-StellaSpell.jpg|Stella's Fairy Dust bottle is floating. Flora's FD Signature is Missing.png|Flora's Fairy Dust Signature is Missing. WCEp313Mistake(4).png|Icy's lips are missing. WCEp313Mistake(5).png|Aisha's fairy dust is a necklace. Tecnas sacrifise.jpeg|Tecna's hair is short. WCEp313Mistake(6a).png|Mer-monsters, before. WCEp313Mistake(6b).png|Mer-monsters, after and are mermaid guards... Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes